Newest Brewster
by Horrorxxxgirl
Summary: The birth of Charlie Brewster's child. A fluffy one shot


Upon getting the news that Amy Peterson was pregnant, the Brewster's would often invite her over. Mainly because Charlie just liked being around Amy and the life growing inside of her, after all, he helped create that life. Then because, Jane loved to hear the updates Amy had. When Charlie got home from school, he saw Amy was sitting in the living room watching Great American Snuff Film, a DVD loaned to Charlie from Ed. Charlie sighed, his like of being around Amy had gone down hill after Mark and Ben attacked him for fucking up Amy's hot little body.

Amy was just kind of lying there and had a weird look on her face. Charlie sat next to her and rubbed her belly. "Hi little Brewster," he chirped.

She grasped his wrist and glared at him. "Don't touch my child or me! I've been having contractions all day!" Charlie rose, a shocked look on his face. She realized how she had made that sound. "Not any that requires a trip to the hospital just faint ghost ones."

Charlie sat down, in a chair and turned the movie off to a trashy daytime talk show. He knew by the end of this, he and Amy would no longer be a couple, but this child was not solely hers. It was theirs. Amy stayed til around eight at night. Charlie watched as Amy helped his mother with the dishes and rolled his eyes and glued them back onto the TV.

Amy probably hoped they would pay for at least a bit of her medical bills. Charlie did and he didn't. He didn't because Amy didn't care about him but why punish his child? His eyes were grabbed back when he heard a plate crash. Amy was somewhat doubled over.

"Charlie! This...this...is a...er! Major contraction!" cried Amy. "Oh shit! This hurts!"

Jane laid Amy down on the couch. Charlie held her hand and in fifteen minutes, another one racked her body. Jane looked at Charlie, who was wild eyed. "Start timing them, tell me if they come quicker!"

The two of them watched as Jane hurried out of the room. Amy was fine for about twenty minutes, until she rolled her head back and bit her lips so she wouldn't scream as loud. After about fifteen minutes, Charlie ran to his mom. "They're happening between seven to five minutes!"

Jane called the hospital and the nurse told Jane to have Amy lay down in bed. Amy thought it was a great idea. Laying her back. Doing breathing exercises. It might help to ease the pain! It didn't.

Amy's friend, Jessika had come over to check on Amy. Jessika stayed downstairs talking to Jane while Charlie was upstairs with Amy. "Charlie!" cried Amy. Charlie was at her side in a blink of an eye. "I think I peed the bed..."

Charlie screwed his face up. That's gross. "Can you check please? Cause it wasn't pee, it was my period and that would be fucking horrible!"

Charlie pulled the covers off of her and water had gushed all over his bed. He went into, what Amy called-his freak out mode. Amy didn't panic. She was late as it was. It was about time this kid wanted out. Amy got up, stripped his bed and went to take a shower.

When Amy got out of the shower, Charlie and Jane were sitting on his bed, waiting for me. "By the smell of the sheets I really think your water has broken," smiled Jane. The last appointment Amy had gone to, she was 2 cm dilated and 30% effaced. Amy then was only 35 weeks and 1 day pregnant.

By the time Amy got to the hospital, it was about 10:30 at night. She was checked in and taken to the only happy floor in the hospital: the maternity ward, where Amy was hooked up to an IV. Her doctor came in to check her cervix.

He said Amy was 3cm dilated and 100% effaced. Charlie was excited. 7 more centimeters and she could start to push and he would be a daddy! Amy's contractions were now coming at about 2 minutes between each other and lasting about 3-4 minutes each. Charlie kept good count, judging by his hand.

Her doctor said because Amy was only 35 weeks and her water had broken and that Amy had lost her mucus plug 2 days prior she was allowed to be admitted into hospital. The room held Charlie and his mom. Then Mark and Ben showed up. A little later, Ed and Adam got the balls to arrive. Amy's contractions started to get much more painful over time and she considered asking for an epidural but Amy took Charlie's mom advice and didn't.

Her nurse came in about an hour later to check Amy's dilation progress. She was now at 7cm and Charlie could hardly wait. Amy felt an immense pressure down the bottom of her uterus. Amy wasn't far enough into labour to push, so the doctor came in to make sure everything was okay. He figured out Iskra was in breach position. He explained that meant her feet were in the position to come out first and that can cause complications.

He then told her if Iskra didn't flip around before she was 10cm dilated I would have to have an emergency caesarean. Amy and Charlie persuaded him to let her wait. At around 11:40 am, on now Friday, Amy had this really immense pressure and a weird feeling like she was going to vomit. Amy's cervix was checked again and she was now 10cm dilated and ready to push. Charlie and Mark grabbed both of Amy's hands.

Her doctor said Iskra had flipped mostly around and her head was now close to the bottom and so Amy was able to birth her naturally. Pushing made Amy hurt a lot and she started to cry and shake. Charlie did all he could to help Amy. Charlie held her hand through all her pushing. Mark was too busy tweeting about the event, which made Charlie roll his eyes, to hold her other hand.

Amy had Charlie's mom holding one leg and Ben holding the other. She had Ed rubbing her shoulders, reading her, her breathing exercises which were no help. Adam meanwhile took photographs. Pushing was the hardest part of her whole labour. After 40 long minutes of pushing, Amy and Charlie's daughter was finally being born.

As Iskra was crowning, the doctor asked her if Amy herself wanted to pull her out. She reached down and felt her head and begun to guide it out with the help of the doctor. Once she got far enough out, Amy grabbed her underneath her arm and pulled her out with the doctor's hand on her back. Iskra was placed onto her mother's chest but she didn't scream or cry. Charlie gasped at the sight of his daughter.

She was pink, looked just like him and seemed to be a normal size, not too small or anything. But the little Brewster was taken away from her parents and had her throat cleared. After that, Iskra finally cried. She was weighed and cleaned and all that stuff and after being checked to see if everything was okay with the little Brewster's health, Iskra was given back to her mother. The baby seemed to be perfectly healthy although Iskra was a little small.

She could breathe all by herself and was able to regulate her body temperature. The baby had to stay in the hospital in the NCIU for three days so she could be kept for observation just as a precaution. Amy was extremely proud of herself and everyone on her birthing team who helped and supported her. Her birth was still such a magical moment, especially when Amy reached down and felt her daughter, knowing that she was the first person to ever touch her, hold her and was the one who brought him into the world makes our bond that much stronger!


End file.
